pawsylilseikofandomcom-20200214-history
Untitled Story
Lilith Amaya walked through the rain-drenched city of Transylvania. It was night time; certainly the ghouls were going to be out, but that mattered little. What mattered was her getting back home. Lilith lived alone; she was in no hurry, but she couldn't shake the bad feeling that caused her fox tail to twitch and her fox ears to... well, twitch. It seemed as though something was hiding in the rain, behind the golden poles and gears that functioned by the steam powering the street lights. She hurried along, passing the lights and the growing branches of the Halloween Candy trees. Crossing a brick road as the mangled light turned red, she stopped, and dropped a butterscotch candy by the zombie rats who were fruitlessly attempting to climb tootsie roll tree. The two rats went up to her, chirping with a grateful joy. She petted their heads with a joyous smile herself. "Here, have a couple more," Lilith said, dropping two more candies at the rats' feet. "That way you don't have to climb up a tree just for a bit of food." Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by thunder; making a loud bang that caused the kitsune neko to jump a foot into the air, a small eep! coming out of her mouth. "I'm sorry! I gotta go!" she told the rats hurriedly, running off. Thinking quickly, she decided to shortcut a dark alley, unaware of things about to go wrong. A ghoulish hand grabbed her from behind. The moment she was about to scream, the other bony, pointy skeletal hand clasped over her mouth. "One little eek, Kitsune girl, and I'll pull my knife outta dis pocket 'ere. Ya hear me?" The ghoul man spoke in a raspy voice. She nodded, tears coming into her eyes. This was the first time she had feared for her life. The first time she had truly feared for her life. He threw her against the wall. She backed against it, and felt her bladder unleash from fear, her skirt and panties becoming soaked from the urine that flooded out. She cried, embarrassed and fearful, as the ghoul pulled the knife from his pocket. Her bladder finished relieving itself all over the pavement. The ghoul tsked. "Now look what ya did. Ya made a mess all over da pavement. Ah, it don't matta." he crawled on top of her, pulling off the wet clothing. She let out a whimper. "Imma take reall good care of ya." It should not have to be mentioned what came soon after. The ghoul was finished. Lilith bawled, violated in every possible way. "Aww, don't worreh. It'll all be ova soon." The knife came across her throat, and she felt her vision go almost completely black. ---- Franken Stein had seen that ghoul run off into that alley. Running off after that fox girl. It wasn't until his sensitive hearing heard the whimpers that he knew something was wrong. He cursed his skepticism, and ran. The ghoul looked up at him. A pair of legs and a fox tail were all that were visible, as the rest of the girl's body was behind the trash can. "What the hell do ya want? Can't ya see I'm a busy here?" Stein smiled. His sadistic, mad smile. He looked at the ghoul, pushing his glasses onto his face. "Oh, actually, just a couple of tests. I need a test subject to assist in some of my research. Perhaps you would be willing?" Stein chuckled. "I'm busy. Get da hell outta here, ya fuckin' clutz." Franken Stein laughed maniacly. "I wasn't giving an option." "Den I'll just fuckin' kill ya. How bout dat?" "Go ahead and try." The ghoul ran at him with the knife. Flicking the blade at Stein, the ghoul charged... and Stein blocked the knife with a finger. Stein shoved the blade down, looking at his cut finger. He licked the blood off and sucked the wound. "Huh. Seems my 'Iron Skin' formula still has a few kinks to work out. Maybe it takes... I don't know. Ghoul DNA?" He laughed, catching the ghoul's next attack by the wrist. Taking the half-rotting zombie's arm, he pushed on the wrist; breaking the arm. It landed on the ground, the knife beside it. "Ya son of bitch! Mai arm! Ya broke off mai arm! I'll kill ya for that!" Stein pulled a spray bottle from his pocket. Aiming it up, he sprayed the ghoul directly in the face. "Would you please just die already? Greaser ghouls bore me." The ghoul looked surprised for a second. That was, until he fell, clutching his face. He screamed as the acidic substance burned out all the organic material that made it up; his eyes began liquifying inside their sockets. The sickening sizzle of his melting face was music to Stein's ears. That, combined with the sadisticly delicious melody of the ghoul's screaming. The screaming calmed after awhile. "You like it? It's a special acid I made. What I sprayed in your face was just a diluted form of it; specifically, diluted 250 million times." He pushed his black trimmed glasses back onto his face matter-of-factly. Pulling out a syringe, he helped himself to a sample of the ghoul's DNA; for use in future experiments, of course. Suddenly, a feminine wiled coughing came from beside him. The kitsune girl thrashed in pain, her throat cut as she coughed up phlegm and blood, struggling for breath. Her hand then fell to the ground, dead. He came up to her, examining the body. "Aww, shit." He picked up the body, and made his way back to his laboratory. He kicked open his own door, a stunned neko standing in front of him. She boasted nothing out of the usual, compared to the rare breed he carried bridal-style in his hands. Black, short hair, with tabbye cat ears and a tiger-striped gray-and-black tail. "Akira, my assistant! We have a limited time to perform this operation, so I will need all the assistance I can get. Please, follow me to the biology room, thank you." "Wait... Doctor! Is that- a dead girl? What do you expect to do with a dead kitsune?" "Ah, Akira. You're so brilliant yet so stupid. What do you think? It's an experiment, of course." "Alright, ya condescending jackass." Akira responded, comically agitated by the mad doctor's words. "I'll humor you. What's this experiment?" Stein smiled. "We're going to resurrect the dead." They entered the biology room. Stein placed the neko's body on the table. He headed to a cabinet, with Akira in tow, and donned a pair of gloves. He rolled the surgery table to the operating table, and unrolled the bag of shiny silver tools he had collected and sanitized. Akira headed to the nearby cabinets. Meanwhile, Stein wiped the body down thoroughly with sanitary chemicals, in order to ensure that nothing unwanted on the skin would end up inside the body. "Let's get started." Stein picked up a remote, and pressed a button. As the opera music began to play, he picked up a scalpel, and began to cut open the torso of the dead body. He gently layed the flaps of skin and muscle over, taking care not to damage any veins or arteries. He picked up a bonesaw, slowly opening the ribcage as the buzzing sound hummed through the room. He spread the ribs apart, exposing the organs inside. "First, we must assess the damage." He began feeling around and investigating the body. "Subject's bladder and bowels are both severely ruptured, almost irreparably. I could do something to limit the damage, however, subject will be revived with urinary and bowel incontinence." He began his investigation of the throat, so graciously cut open by the ghoul earlier. "Subject has a cut jugular vein and severed esophagus. Both easily repairable." Feeling comfortable with his assessment, he looked over to Akira. "Akira, could you bring me Chemical Z, please?" The neko opened a cabinet, and pulled a small vial of purplish liquid out. She walked over to Stein, and handed it to him. He picked up a small syringe, inserting it into the vial. He pulled on the syringe cap, filling it with liquid, and rubbed a small piece of the heart with a cotton ball. He inserted the syringe and injected the chemical into the body. Using a special glue-like chemical of his own design, he gently set the ribs back into place and did small reparative surgery on the bladder and colon of the girl. He stitched the torso and throat back together (after repairing the cut vein and esophagus, of course), and looked to Akira. "Akira, defibrillator, please?" Akira rolled the electric device to Stein; he picked up the paddles, rubbing them together. "Maximize the voltage to 220 joules, please." Akira messed with the dials of the defibrillator, turning it to the exact settings needed. Stein pressed it onto the chest of the girl. "Clear." The device went off. He repeated the process, and the girl's eyes opened. She breathed in. Closing her eyes, she fell back on to the table, asleep. ----